Don't blink
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Rudy Gillespies life is normal. He has 2 adopted sons, a grandson and his eldest son, jacks girlfriend lives with them! Ok so it's not normal!


Jacks pov

I put my books into my locker and closed it. Some people had photos in their locker. I did. My photos were of me, my adopted dad, Rudy, my adopted ltitle brother, Sam, and my adopted son, that dad meant to adopt under his name but he messed up. So now Dawson Xavier gillispye who is 2 months old is my son. The pictures are of my dad, Sam, Dawson and I jack gilliapyespye. My parents died and Rudy was in Washington where I lived. He heard about my parents death. He then adopted me and broguht me back to seaford with him. I was 13 then. I'm now 16. A lot has changed. I have a girlfriend named Kim Crawford who is perfect. She lives with Sam, dad, Dawson and I. She helped me with Dawson a lot. So did my dad since I was at school full time. Sam just loved his little nephew. It was the end of the day. I couldn't wait to go to the dojo and see Dawson. Kim ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "let's go!" she said. I laughed. She was the only one who knew our secret. She was the only one who we trusted. If the guys found out, we'd never never live it down! Kim grabbed my hand.

we walked out of the school, talking about our day."so Jerry flirted with the english teacher?" Kim questioned me. "that's what I said!" I said, checking my phone and laughing. "whatcha doing?" she asks me. "oh, just texting dad to see how Dawson's doing" I say. "were going to be at the dojo soon" she said, laughing. "not soon enough!" I said unlocking my cross over. She laughed. "you sure do love Dawson!" she said, opening the passenger door. "he's my son!" I say. "right!" she says. We both climb into my blue crossover. "what's that supposed to mean?" I ask her. "well, it's just your dad made a mistake and at first you wanted nothing to do with Dawson!" she said, doing up her seat belt. "it took some time for me to warm up to him, but now I love him and can't imagine my life without him!" I say doing up my seatbelt. "he is adorable, isn't he?" she asked me. "yeh he is. He can already coo and smile!" I say. "wow! He's growing up fast!" she says, as I start my crossover and pulled out of the parking lot. "he really takes to you, baby" I said. "thanks. Hes so cute!" she said. I nodd in agreement. "he's such an easy baby!" I say. "is there really such a thing as an easy baby?" Kim asks me. I nodd. She laughs. "he does sleep well at night which is really good" she adds. "I agree" I say, smiling. Kim and I share a room. "it's so good Rudy helps out with Dawson!" she says to me. "yes it is. Since he felt bad for putting my name on the adoption certificate instead of his, he helps out a lot" I said, as I pulled into the strip mall parking lot. "were here!" I cheered. "you sound so much like a girl, darling!" Kim said, giving me a kiss. "can't a guy be happy to see his son?" I say, while I park my crossover. " I guess, but maybe you should tone it down" Kim joked. I slapped her knee. "hey!" she laughed. I kissed her. I opened my door and Kim opened hers. We both got out of the crossover and walked into the dojo hand in hand.

"hey!" we said, as Kim and I walked into the dojo. "hey" my dad said. "you ok?" I asked him. "no. Your son has been crying for 1 whole hour!" he exclaimed. "where is he?!" I asked, panicking. I wanted to get to my son. He needed me. Kim and I ran into the office to find Dawson in his playpen crying at the top of his lungs. "oh by the way, I put Kim's name on his adoption certificate" dad called. Kim ran out and hugged him. "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said. "thank you!" I called. He laughed. "you're welcome!" he smiled. Kim ran back into the office where I was making Dawson a bottle. "I'm so happy!" Kim exclaimed. I laughed. "is he still crying?" she asked me. I nodd. She walks over to him. "hey, buddy. Daddy's getting you your bottle. Guess what? I'm your new mommy now! Your daddy and I love you so much!" Kim cooed. I walked over to Kim and Dawson with Dawson's bottle. I picked him up carefully and walked over to the couch. I sat down. Kim sat down next to me. "would you like to feed our son?" i asked her. "no, but I will do some feedings.. I just want to watch you do it first" she told me. I nodded as I fed Dawson his bottle.

"woooo! Jerry in the dojo!" Jerry shouted. Dawson had fallen asleep surpassingly. I set a fed Dawson in his playpen and Kim and I ran out to greet the guys. They also didn't know that Rudy was my dad or that Sam was my brother. "hey, jack!" Jerry and Milton said to me. "hey" I told them, looking in the direction of dads office to make sure Dawson was still asleep. "hey, Kim!" Milton and Jerry greeted Kim. "hey" Kim said, smiling. Dad looked at his iPhone. "I have to go pick up Sam. Jack you're in charge" dad said. I nodded. "why does jack always get to be in charge?" Milton asked. "I turst him" dad said, grabbing his keys and walking out of the dojo. Milton frowned. I wish we could tell them, but that would change our friendship.

Sorry it's ki d of short but it's the first chapter! Please reveiw! I'll update soon!


End file.
